


A different New Year's Eve

by Mazen



Series: Informed decisions [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe doesn't, Does anyone like New Year's Eve, F/M, Neither does Lucifer, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: Lucifer asks Chloe about her New Year's Eve plans and is surprised to learn that they actually have a lot in common when it comes to partying on the biggest night of the year. One shot, but part of a series from An informed decision.Happy New Year!





	A different New Year's Eve

Christmas had come and gone and though most people had the days between Christmas and New Year's off, the precinct was never quiet. Especially not since half of the detectives and officers had been fired or suspected after the Sinnerman scandal. They were missing a lot of personel and therefore detective Chloe Decker was stuck at work throughout the holidays. Which of course meant that Lucifer was there too.

Being in a relationship was both wonderful and hard for Lucifer. He'd never been happier: He enjoyed a life of free will while dating his soulmate and fighting crime. But he found navigating in a relationship to be hard and every time they argued or even fought, he was sure that he'd be cast out of this perfect heaven on Earth. It helped that Dr. Linda, Daniel, Charlotte, Ms. Lopez and even the spawn all were willing to help him in those situations because his first instinct was to avoid Chloe, so he wouldn't make things worse, but his friends taught him that it was better to talk to her as soon as they had both calmed down.

Working with Chloe wasn't different though. At work he'd always call her Detective and they wouldn't discuss anything private while there. Somehow it had even escaped everyone's notice that they were in fact committed to each other, except for their closest friends. Possibly because the Sinnerman thing still was the hot topic. Chloe seemed to prefer that they didn't tell anyone, so he followed her lead. She was better at relationships than him, at least in the sense that she'd been in several before, though they all had ended.

It had bothered him that she didn't want to tell her mother about their relationship when they'd met at Christmas. She'd excused it with her mother taking everything so serious, but he felt like she perhaps was ashamed of being with him.

***

It was the day of New Year's Eve and everything was quiet at the precinct. Lucifer wanted them both to leave, but Chloe kept telling him that while he was allowed to leave any time, her shift didn't end until 4 pm that day and then she'd have another shift from 8 am the 1st of January.

"So that's not a lot of party time then."

"Nah, but that's okay." She told him. "You can just come when you're ready after the big party night." Chloe smiled sweetly at him, apparently thinking that he only thought about how much partying he could do.

"I'm not thinking about myself, I'm only sorry for you, Detective."

"I don't party on New Year's Eve anyway." She shrugged. "Never really have."

He gaped at her. He'd never heard of anyone who didn't spend the whole night celebrating the end of the year. "Why not?"

"I always thought that New Year's got ruined by all the expectations. You're supposed to party all night, have fun and all that, but every time it never lives up to the expectations." She shrugged again like she didn't care, but he noticed the look that told him, she worried about what he thought about her. "Dan found it boring that I wanted to stay at home, but I did that party thing on New Year's as a teenager and it was always a disappointment." Lucifer could relate to that. He loved a good party, but New Year's seemed to be about waiting for midnight, finding someone to kiss and then staying out as late as possible. A good party is about spontaneity and New Year's wasn't. 

"So what do you do, Detective?" He was genuinely interested in how else to spend the dreadful evening.

"When I was a kid and my Mom was at celebrity parties, even hosting them sometimes, my Dad and I would order from a fancy restaurant, stuff ourselves with candy and watch British comedy like Mr. Bean and Monty Python's Flying Circus. Often we didn't even stay awake till midnight, but fell asleep in the couch." She reminisced. "I do the same with Trixie every year, though we have a bet going who can stay awake the longest. She hasn't beat me. Yet." She grinned and Lucifer did the same. It honestly sounded delightful and while he was sad that he wouldn't get to kiss her at midnight, he was glad that she was content with the way she spent her night.

"You think I'm boring, don't you?" She said, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Not at all. I imagine you're having a lot more fun than most people on New Year's Eve." He replied honestly.

***

When they went their separate ways at 4 pm Lucifer wanted to go home with her, but he knew that Lux needed his presence. He kissed her goodbye solemnly and told her to say hi to the child before he got in the Corvette and drove home to shower and dress for the night. The line outside Lux was already almost a mile long and he saw the anxious faces of the partygoers, all of them hoping to have the best night of the year. How many of them would be disappointed? He'd always been.

As long as he had owned Lux they'd held the greatest parties on New Year's Eve, only topped by his Rebirthday party and the time he almost lost the club until Chloe saved it. They had hourly free New Year's cocktails, eatable glitter decorations on every table and at midnight their own deLux version of the Ball drop like on Times Square. Outside they released thousands of light-filled balloons, illuminating the sky. It was a beautiful sight. And yet the night never fulfilled his expectations.

After his shower he skipped the foundation, not bothering with it. The eyeliner was a given, an important part of his look. So much so that Chloe joked about never having seen him without makeup. It was true though. They'd slept over at each others' houses several times in the two months they'd been together, but the eyeliner he used lasted for days unless he removed it with makeup remover which he only did, so he could apply it from scratch. He spent the usual time on his hair, making sure that not a curl was visible. He remembered Chloe had said that she loved his natural curls, but it didn't really go with his sexy club owner look. It made him look too angelic and since he'd lost his devil face he did everything in his power to avoid looking like an angel in any way.

When the club opened at 8 pm he'd been ready for some time. He'd spent the excess time on playing on his baby grand, wondering if the party masses would appreciate a song from him tonight, but he knew that New Year's Eve wasn't a good time for acoustics music. Instead he left a voicemail on Chloe's phone, singing Auld Lang Syne. It wasn't used as much anymore, but he thought that his Detective would appreciate it.

The club filled in no time and it wasn't before long that everyone was happily drunk, dancing and grinding against each other. This morning contractors had been by to put up a huge clock on center stage and people looked to it all the time, everyone wanting to know when midnight would finally come. No spontaneity, no living in the moment. He sighed and looked at his phone for the hundredth time. Still no messages from Chloe. She was probably having quality time with her daughter and he envied her. At least the spawn could be used as an excuse for not going out.

It was only 9.30, but he felt like retiring. No, he felt like joining the domestic normalcy with Chloe and Beatrice. Then he spotted Amenadiel in dreadful clothing that he hopefully hadn't picked out himself. He had chosen skintight jeans and a glitter vest over a white tanktop. Lucifer almost bent over in laughter as the other angel joined him at the bar. "What in Dad's name are you wearing?" He laughed, barely able to get the words out.

"I was told this was the latest in fashion." Amenadiel said, though obviously in doubt.

"Do you feel anything but ridiculous in it?" Lucifer asked deadpan and Amenadiel shook his head. Feeling generous as well as bored Lucifer sympathized with his big brother. It would be awful that his two lovely lady lovers should see him like that. "I may have a suit fitting you upstairs. In my wardrobe, second cabinet to the right. Hurry before anyone important sees you." Amenadiel muttered his thanks and hurried to the lift. Right in time as Maze and Linda entered the club as soon as the doors had closed. Behind them followed Ella, Daniel and Charlotte. All were luckily properly dressed.

"Ladies, Daniel. How good to see you all here. Drinks on me tonight!"

"Hey Lucifer!" Daniel shook his hand, though he was still apprehensive after Lucifer accidentally had revealed himself to the man when Chloe had been kidnapped by Pierce. "I thought you would be spending the evening with Chloe and Trixie."

Lucifer looked perplexed at Daniel. "Why did you think that I would be with them?" Daniel looked nervously at Maze who shrugged and turned to an already tipsy Linda. 

"Well, Maze mentioned that you disliked New Year's Eve, so I thought you and Chloe would do her thing this year." Daniel mumbled. The man had no idea how much Lucifer wanted to do exactly that and once again he checked his phone. This time a message plinged in at that exact moment.

_"Thank you for the song. Trixie and I will play it if we last till midnight. I miss you."_

"You can leave, you know." Linda puffed his shoulder. "Just because you're a club owner, famous for throwing the best parties doesn't mean that you can't choose what you do on New Year's Eve when..." She trailed off as she saw Amenadiel get off the lift, looking good in the suit Lucifer had kept in his wardrobe. Linda seemed to forget that she was talking to Lucifer and grabbed Maze's arm, heading for the older angel. Lucifer rolled his eyes at the three of them.

"Dude, I heard they're watching Monty Python. I was totes there if I didn't have a date." Ella giggled.

"You have a date?" Charlotte cut in. Lucifer zoned out when they started talking about the cute Formel 1 driver Ella had met. He looked down at Chloe's message again and made his decision.

***

Trixie and Chloe had just finished dessert around 10.30 pm and while Chloe was clearing away the dishes, Trixie went to the bathroom. It gave Chloe a moment to check her phone in hope that Lucifer had replied to the message she'd sent almost an hour ago. But there was no messages. He was probably busy entertaining guests at Lux and it didn't bother her because she'd no desire to be there and wasn't worried about him cheating. But she missed him. They'd been spending so much time together since they started dating and while it was healthy to be apart, she rarely felt the need to. Everything was just better when he was there.

Chloe brought the chips and leftover Christmas candy down to the couch where Trixie was changing DVDs. They'd watched the best of Monty Python until now and had agreed that they should get started on Mr. Bean if they wanted to watch both the Christmas and the New Year's episode. Trixie was exhausted after having been over at her friend Becky's house all day and Chloe felt tired too after the long workday. It was only a matter of time before they both fell asleep. Trixie plopped in the DVD and settled in the couch next to Chloe who covered them in blankets. She loved spending her New Year's Eve like this. Just as she was about to press play, they heard a knock on the door. Trixie looked at her questioningly, but Chloe shook her head. "I haven't heard about anyone stopping by, so it's probably just pranksters. Just ignore them." Then she heard a familiar click of the lock and in walked Lucifer with a huge chocolate cake in one hand and a small bottle of champagne in the other.

"Uhm, happy New Year! Got room from one more?" He asked nervously and looked from Chloe to Trixie who both gaped at him. "Should I have called ahead?"

"Lucifeeeeeer!" Trixie suddenly flew over the couch and into him. Chloe's heart skipped a beat when she saw that Lucifer tried to return the hug the best he could with his hands occupied. "So cool that you're here!" She snatched the cake from his hands. "And you can come with me." She said to the cake and carried it to the kitchen.

Lucifer eyed Chloe anxiously and walked towards the couch. "Is it alright that I came?"

"Why aren't you at your club?" She asked him in return. She worried that this was a misguided attempt to play the good boyfriend. He didn't need to do that.

"Well, I never really liked New Year's Eve, but it wasn't until today someone told me that there was other options than partying." He smiled at her sincerely.

"So you really rather want to be here?" She knew he didn't lie, but he was good at skirting around the truth.

"Yes," he said honestly and kissed softly. "There's no place I'd rather be. Can I stay then?" repeating his question from before. She patted the seat next to her on the couch and instantly he jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to her. Somehow he'd managed to bring two champagne glasses too. He popped the small bottle gracefully and filled their glasses. Trixie joined them with mysterious traces of chocolate cake around her mouth. She snuggled up next to Lucifer while Chloe leaned against his other side.

"So what are we watching?" He asked.

"Mr. Bean." Trixie answered. "You missed Monty Python."

"That's alright. I've seen a lot of Monty Python. Their movie Life of Brian depicts the life of my half little brother perfectly." He grinned and Chloe realized that he was talking about the actual Jesus. Yikes. "But I've never seen Mr. Bean. Who's he?"

"You'll see." Chloe pushed the play button and the Christmas episode started.

As always in the opening credits Mr. Bean fell from the heavens. "That's like you, Lucifer!" Trixie exclaimed! "Falling from the sky and landing here on earth."

Chloe started laughing. "And your social skills when we first met matches his too!" Now Trixie and Chloe both laughed so hard that they had to pause the DVD.

"Hey, I did not come from the Silver City when I came here. I came from Hell which is where I ended when I did fall." He huffed, acting offended.

"He's even wearing a suit!" Trixie giggled. "And he's British!" It made Chloe laugh even harder, burying her head in Lucifer's shoulder. 

"That's barely a suit! And this man, who's clearly Rowan Atkinson, looks nothing like me." Lucifer rolled his eyes at them, but couldn't hold back his smile. "Let me watch this then!" Chloe and Trixie finally got a hold of themselves and quieted down, so they could continued the episode. Luckily that's where the similiairties between Mr. Bean and Lucifer ended.

***

Lucifer awoke with a startle when the fireworks began outside. On his left side the spawn was drooling on his sleeve while Chloe was lying with her head in his lap, snoring lightly. None of them could've been sleeping long. On the telly Mr. Bean was blowing up a bucket of paint with fireworks, making Lucifer chuckle at the absurdity.

This situation was so different from the other New Year's Eves he'd spent, but he didn't feel boring like he'd expected. He felt loved and happy. He kissed each of the girls on their foreheads and whispered "Happy New Year" before going to sleep again. 


End file.
